


Cops and Robbers and Girls

by KawaiiBoushi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: "small detective? small detective! protect small detective!", more like smallER detective amirite, naoto and nanako are so important, naoto is world's best big sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBoushi/pseuds/KawaiiBoushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto and Nanako and how they encourage each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Robbers and Girls

"Nee-chan! Naoto-nee-chan!” As soon as Naoto knocked on the door to the Dojima household, Nanako threw the door open, grinning up at her.

“Good evening, Nanako-chan,” she replied as she crossed the threshold, returning the smile. Nanako was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, waiting impatiently for Naoto to slip her shoes off. She chuckled. “You seem very excited. Did you have a good day at school?”

Nanako nodded, eyes shining. “Uh-huh!” She ran to the couch, bouncing in her seat until Naoto joined her.

“Would you like to tell me about it?” she prompted.

“Um, um –” Sitting on her hands, Nanako bounced for a moment more before starting her story. “I was waiting for Dad to come pick me up, and the boys were playing cops and robbers outside. I wanted to be a cop, so I went to go play with them, but they said I couldn’t, ‘cause girls can’t be cops.”

Naoto’s face fell, and she sighed. “Nanako-chan…”

“Hold on!” Nanako waved her tiny hands in front of her in a shushing motion. “I’m not finished!”

“Of course.” A hint of a smile returning to her lips, Naoto nodded. “I’m sorry, go on.”

“Ok. So, when they said that, I said that’s dumb, girls are just as good at fighting crime as boys, because my big sis is the greatest detective in the whole world.” She tipped her head to the side thoughtfully. “Except for maybe Dad. But I told them all about you, that you’re famous, and you solved a ton of mysteries, and that you’re teaching me to be a detective too! I showed them how to find a fingerprint and how to escape if someone grabs your arm.” She looked fit to burst. “And guess what?”

Nanako’s excitement was contagious, and Naoto found herself eagerly playing along.“I don’t know, what?”

“Since I knew the most detective stuff, they let me be the boss of the cops!” she declared, clapping her hands together. “And then I caught more robbers than anyone else before I had to go. I did like you said, and I tailed the suspect until I caught him red-handed!”

“That’s wonderful, Nanako-chan.” Before coming to Inaba, the last time Naoto had set foot in a classroom had been before Nanako was even born. Taunts and condescension from her classmates and adults alike had been enough to chase her away from school – from other human beings, for that matter – for years. Perhaps Nanako was a braver child than she’d been, or perhaps times were changing; but rather than being bitter, Naoto could only feel overjoyed that she was finding acceptance so early. She beamed at the younger girl. “I’m so proud of you.”

“And they all said you sounded really cool, Nee-chan. Some of them heard of you before ‘cause of that big case last year. Next time you’re gonna watch me, you should just come straight to my school so everyone can meet you.”

Maybe she wasn’t in any novels – yet – but at that moment, Naoto could think of no greater honor than being an inspiration to a little girl whose dreams hadn’t yet been spoiled. “I would love to.”

“Yay!” Nanako cried. “I can’t wait!”

She ran to her room, quickly returning with an unfinished puzzle from the last time Naoto had babysat her and a Loveline DVD. As she helped Nanako sift through the pieces and fit them together, Naoto found herself humming along with the theme song Rise had recorded for the latest season of the show. She couldn’t wait either.


End file.
